Not Applicable
Not applicable
The inception of this invention arose from my personal experience in the pearl and construction industry in Japan. I spent too much of my break time turning rubber gloves inside-out by hand to clean and dry them. I discontinued this practice because it was too time comsuming and as a results, I began to have serious problems with my hands including redness, itching, chaffing, etc. I searched for a device to invert rubber gloves at numerous outlets that cater to industries utilizing industrial-heavy-duty-lined-rubber gloves, but to no avail.
My glove inverter relates to gloves, especially industrial-heavy-duty-lined-rubber gloves, specifically to facilitate the expedient and efficient inversion and subsequent sanitation and desiccation thereof. The fields in which industrial-heavy-duty-lined rubber gloves are utilized span the gamut from the Oil Industry, Chemical Industry, Waste Management, Construction Industry, Aquatic Industry, Janitorial Industries, etc., to home usage. Perspiration soaked, lined rubber gloves are difficult and time consuming to invert for sanitation and desiccation purposes. Also the bacteria and fungus which thrive and multiply in moist, unsanitary rubber gloves precipitates a plethora of health complications ranging from discomfort due to itching, chaffing, sore hands, to more severe ailments associated with improper sanitation and desiccation.
U.S. Pat. No, 5,392,970 to Orosei (1995) is the closest prior art related to my glove inverter. Even though it performs the same function as my glove inverter, it pertains to a field other than my glove inverter and contrary to U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,970 to Orosei (1995), my glove inverter is lighter, detachable, and portable.
The purpose of my glove inverter is to promote good hygiene in the workplace and at home by offering an expedient and trouble free method for inverting gloves, especially industrial-heavy-duty-lined-rubber gloves, thereby facilitating efficient and effective sanitation and desiccation. Sanitary, desiccated gloves ameliorate the condition of the hands by eliminating the agitation and stress caused by discomfort due to redness, soreness, chaffing, psoriasis, ringworm, or worse.
My glove inverter is very practical and very simplistic in its application and expedites the process of inverting gloves effectively and efficiently. Furthermore, it provides a highly reliable, lightweight, detachable, portable, yet economical device that can be used by persons of almost any age. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the photos and ensuing description.
In accordance with the present invention my glove inverter comprises a base, a pushrod, and a tube. This is a devise for inverting gloves, especially industrial-heavy-duty-lined-rubber gloves, expediently and efficiently thereby facilitating efficient and effective sanitation and desiccation thereof.